


The Spy and The Soldier

by miraclemira



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclemira/pseuds/miraclemira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incident with Dr. Banner, Natasha focuses more on work than relationships. Steve on the other hand, his hoping to win her heart even if it means just staying friends for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Years

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel or any of the characters in this fic.

The Avengers Tower, which had been built for the original team, was now full of new people. Natasha had spent most of her days recruiting heroes to help train them and to protect the world. Steve was sent across the world, gaining new allies and defeating old villains. Tony Stark kept the new heroes in the Tower to monitor their abilities and create a log of the heroes with suits and tech. He wasn't an Avenger now, but he would always be ready to jump in the suit again if needed. They all would. However, tonight was different. Tonight was the night that Tony through one of biggest parties of the year. New Years. 

"Aye! Natasha!" Tony shouted as the red head entered the Tower in her short black and white dress. She waved and greeted him, being old friends their conversation could have lasted forever until Thor and Jane walked into the door. Natasha was still giving herself grief after the whole Bruce Banner incident. She let him get in her head, she loved him.. Well she thought so. "Thor! My man!" Tony hugged the tall blonde and his date, Jane. 

"Metal man." Thor smiled and hugged him back. "Natasha." Thor smiled at her and hugged her as well. "We early to this gathering on the New Year?" He asked.

"No, not at all." Natasha smiled and hugged Jane. After a light catch up, the two excused themselves from the conversation to talk with other old friends. "Hey, Tony?" Natasha asked.

"Yea?" Tony smirked and handed her a drink. 

"Is he coming tonight?" She asked. She covered grief very well, but Tony knew. 

"He is." Tony nodded. 

"Thanks." Nat walked away and went to go flirt with about every guy in the damn party. She had shown up without a date, again. Tony brought Pepper, Thor brought Jane, Clint brought his wife, Bruce even brought a date. She groaned in her head, regretting coming to this party. 

"Hey, Red." A familiar voice approached her. 

"Steve!" She smiled as she turned around. "I haven't seen you in a while. How was Turkey?" 

"Interesting." Steve smiled down at her. "Gotta say I'm glad to be back. What was it? 5 months?" 

"7 months." Natasha corrected him. He chuckled and that's when her eyes widened. She saw him, he was with a girl who was taller and more beautiful in her mind than she was. Her heart was shattered enough as it was, but seeing him. It broke her more than she already was broken. "Excuse me." She left Steve standing there in his nice blue shirt and black pants. 

"Nat!" He called after her. She ran out onto the roof and sat down. Tears rushing her cheeks like a flood. She heard the door open and she immediately she began to wipe her tears away and prayed who ever it was wouldn't notice her puffy eyes and smeared mascara. "Nat.." Steve looked at her. 

"Not right now, Steve." She sounded pissed and she had every right to it. He took a seat next her on the ground of the roof. 

"Y'know when you look beautiful tonight. I don't know why you're crying." He looked at her. 

"I'm not." She looked at him.

"Nat, Banner left you. He was a dick for doing it too. God knows that anyone that can get a girl like you and just leave is hopeless." He continued to talk trying to cheer her up. "Ignore him, alright? He wasn't the right guy for you." 

"Steve.. it's not like that." She frowned. "Love's just for children anyway.." She looked up at the sky. 

"Then call me a child." Steve smiled a little. "We still have a couple hours before Tony lights the fireworks. Want me to help you find a date?" 

"No, I'm fine." Natasha stood up and fixed her dress. No matter what Steve thought, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Hey, uh.. Just an idea?" Steve stood up and shrugged, "Want to come back up here for the show?" 

"I'd love that." Natasha smiled and walked back downstairs. 

"I love you." Steve said when she was gone. He looked down at the rocks on the roof and sighed. He left the room and walked down the stairs to talk to some of the people there. Tony and him chatted for a while along with several new people he had never met before. Thor decided to challenge him to an arm wrestling match and well, Steve said yes. Everyone was crowded around chanting their names. It was a draw. The two blondes laughed and continued to joke around. Girls would come and flirt with Steve, but he would decline every time. 

It was now, 11:50 pm. Every one was headed out to the balcony to watch the fireworks display but Steve headed up the stairs to the roof. 

11:58 pm. 

Nat hadn't shown up and Steve was getting worried. Did he miss his chance to tell her? Did he forget-

"Hey." She called out from behind with two drinks in her hand. 

"Hey." Steve smiled back and thanked her for the drink. 

"Who is she?" Nat asked. 

"Huh?" Steve questioned.

"I saw you brushing away those girls. You don't normally brush everyone off unless you have a crush or dating someone. Who is she?" Nat looked at him. 

"She's uh.." Steve blushed and the fireworks caught his attention. "Hey, look!" He pointed out to the sky. 

"Tony really out did himself this year." Natasha laughed. "Aren't they beautiful?"

Steve turned to look at her face, she was beautiful. Absolutely incredible. "Gorgeous." He said.


	2. Vengeance

The next week was a whole new story. Their lives flashed before their eyes when Loki reappeared and decided that he would take over the minds of the Avengers. Thor was too busy in Asgard to do anything about Loki but as for most of the Avengers, they were his blue eyed minions. 

"Nat.." Steve looked at her. "Please we're friends. I don't want to hurt you." 

There was an empty stare from the red head but she soon attacked him. Using everything she could against him, but he did the same to her. The two were in the fight of the month until he hit her just right on the head. Boy, he regretted it, but he wanted his Nat back. 

"Steve...?" Nat looked up at him. 

"C'mon, we gotta get outta here." He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a car. 

"What about the others?" Natasha looked back. 

"Look, anyone would tell you attacking Loki without a plan is a bad idea. Specially when he has our friends on his side. They know everything." Steve opened a car door and Nat followed him. She understood where he was coming from, the logic behind it. "We'll let them come to us." Steve said as they drove away. Natasha's suit was in the back seat along with Steve's shield and his gear. As far as Loki knew, they were dead. That's the way he'll like it. 

A week later, Natasha and Steve had finally reached the state of Washington, where they rented a hotel room with two beds. It was a small town, not many electronics. It had more agriculture than city, but Steve liked it. Nat could tell he liked it, he even pointed out a few house he said he wouldn't mind buying. Natasha was starting to look at Steve a little different then she had early, had he noticed? Probably not. She was good at concealing information. Steve was a good, no great guy in her mind. Perfect. How could she deserve perfect? Little did she know, Steve had the same thoughts running through his head about her. 

"What about that one?" Natasha pointed to a large house they were passing on a walk. 

"Too big." Steve shook his head. "I want to fix up my house. Make it new, y'know? Make it my own." 

"Who ya gonna marry?" She smirked. "Planning on kids?" 

"With this life? Nah." Steve smirked. "Family and stability really aren't on my bucket list anymore. Lost that chance a while ago." 

"Steve.." Nat frowned. 

"No, no, no." Steve stopped and looked at her. "Don't you dare frown." 

She smiled at him, "You're an idiot."

"The one and only American Idiot." Steve chuckled and pulled her into a hug.


	3. Not Quite Yet

"We need a plan." Natasha spoke up at the table. 

"Hell we do." Steve looked down at his plate. 

"Well, any ideas?" Natasha questioned him. 

"Vision and Thor are in Asgard. We need to get Wanda and Tony out first. Then Sam, Clint, and Banner." Steve looked at her. 

"How?" Natasha stood up. 

"We have to wait.." Steve sighed. "It's our best defense." 

"No, Steve. We need our fr-" She was interrupted. "We have a missile coming in hot." 

"Get down!" Steve grabbed her and covered her with his shield. His own body somewhat exposed but he knew he'd heal just fine. The building collapsed above them, Nat was safe and that's what Steve cared about. "Nat..?" Steve picked her up and held her in his arms. She didn't make a peep. "Red.. Please be okay.." She made a small groan that came from a headache and Steve smiled. He walked along the road to the nearest hospital and the doctors took her away to stitch up some wounds. By the time Steve was allowed to see her, she was on laughing gas. "Hey you all right?" He took her hand and held it. 

"Just dandy." She giggled. 

"Yea? Why's that?" Steve chuckled. 

She looked at him and booped his nose. "I like you." 

"I like you too." He smiled. 

"No." She got serious. "I like you.. A lot." She leaned in to kiss him but he blocked it. 

"You're on laughing gas..." Steve sighed. 

"You're on laughing gas." She laughed so hard she couldn't breathe. Steve wondered if she really did mean what she said or if it was all just nonsense like the part where she talked about wanting to dress up a penguin like Tony. 

"Get some rest. I'll be right here. I promise." He pulled away as she curled up in the hospital bed. When she was finally asleep Steve said those three magical words again. He had the courage to lead armies, to save the world, but he couldn't tell Natasha that he loved her. He didn't want to ruin what they had. He couldn't risk it.


	4. Who?

Over the past month their friends returned one by one, slowly but once they were back they were happy. Loki didn't put up much of a fight when Thor arrived on that scene with Vision by his side. Steve hoped that would be the end of that problem and more problems to occur. 

Once again, Tony was planning on throwing a party. It was his speciality, always big and lots of people.

"You heard Tony, Steve." Clint crossed his arms. "You have to find a date for the party." Clint knew very well Steve had a crush on Natasha, most of the Avengers knew except Dr. Banner who was trying to find a way to apologize to Nat for what he did. 

"Fine, fine." Steve gave in. 

"And it better be Natasha." Clint huffed. 

"What?" Steve tilted his head. 

"Oh please, like I can't see you looking at her. Ask her out already, would ya?" Clint was about to just shove one of his arrows in Steve. 

"I- Clint.. I can't do that." Steve sighed and took a seat. 

"Why? What's so wrong with dating Tasha? She's beautiful and smart." Clint continued on. 

"Because if I screw up then this whole team is done for. If she doesn't love back then I'm heart broken again. I don't want to lose her.... Even if that means staying friends.." Steve looked at him sadly."

"Ask her to the party. If she says yes, then she says yes. If she doesn't, she doesn't." Clint shrugged and walked off. 

The next day Steve walked to where Natasha was. He was dressed formally, his hair gelled back, a tie around his neck. He looked through the window, making sure not to damage the flowers, to see what he never wanted to see. Granted all he could do was see since Tony put in those soundproof windows and walls. 

"No." Natasha huffed at Bruce. 

"Please.. Nat-" Bruce continued. 

"Don't call me that." Natasha glared at him. 

"One more chance..." Bruce stepped closer to her, Natasha's back against the wall. "That's I'll I'm asking.. One more chance." 

"No." Natasha was about ready to push him away when he started to lean in to kiss her. Boy, did he kiss her too. Steve watched the whole thing, his heart sank, his eyes looked down and he dropped the flowers and left. If he had stayed just a little longer.. Just even a few seconds more he would have seen Natasha punch Banner right in the nuts.

She left the room in a hurry when she saw the roses on the floor. She picked them up and looked around for anyone. There was no one there. Her own heart sank at the thought that someone wanted to ask her something, but who?


	5. I Love You

As usual, Natasha told Clint everything that had happened with Bruce and the roses outside her room. 

"You still have them?" Clint asked. 

"Of course. I want to know who left them.." Natasha sighed. 

"Well, I'll help you with that as soon as I personally kick Banner's ass." Clint stood up. 

"Clint... please.. Don't." Natasha looked up at him. "Do you know who left the roses?" 

"I-... " Clint nodded yes. "Yea.. But I can't say.." 

"Clinton.. Please." Natasha begged. "Was it Steve?" She wouldn't admit it but he knew she liked Steve. 

"Why would it be Steve?" Clint tried to hide the smile on his face. 

"Oh no.." Her face looked horrified. She had hurt Steve. The only person she wanted to give everything to. "Where is he?" She looked up at him. 

"Gettin' ready for the party tonight." Clint replied. "Tony set him up with one of Pepper's friends." Before he even finished that sentence, she out the door. She ran up the two flights of stairs to Steve's floor and looked around. He was no where to be seen and then she heard his laugh. That laugh made her smile brighter as she followed it. 

"Hey." Natasha said walking into the room. She saw Pepper and a young girl sitting next to her. "Am I interrupting?" 

"Oh no, not at all." Pepper smiled. "Natasha, where did you get that dress?" She asked admiring Natasha's long flowing navy blue dress. It had a sweetheart neck line and was slightly studded along the waist. 

"Oh, uh.. I forget." Natasha blushed as she could feel Steve's eyes looking at her. 

"Hey, Lily. Why don't we give these two some space for a bit?" Pepper smiled and escorted the young lady out. Steve stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. His navy blue shirt complementing his eyes. 

"You look beautiful." Steve looked at her and took a deep breath. 

"You don't look so bad yourself." Natasha let out a soft laugh. There was a few minutes of silence before Steve spoke up. 

"So, you and Banner?" He asked. "You two.." 

Natasha shook her head no. "Never. No. Not in a million years." 

"Ah." He nodded. 

"You have a date to Tony's party?" Natasha looked at him. 

"Pepper's friend Lily." He nodded again. He regretted saying yes to Pepper. 

"Oh." Natasha sighed. 

"You?" He asked. 

"No, I don't.." She looked at him. "I thought that maybe you and-" She was interrupted by Tony stopped by and telling them they had 5 minutes before the party started. When he left, Steve looked at Nat. His heart pounding, racing like it never had. She was beautiful and he wanted her to be his. He wanted to be able to love her. Kiss her. Cuddle with her on the couch when they watched old movies. 

"I should probably go find a date.." Natasha glanced down and left. The party began right when the clock stroked eight. Steve had taken Pepper's friend, Lily, to the party only to be growled at by Tony for not asking Natasha. Natasha on the other hand, hadn't brought a date. She felt out of place so she walked out onto the roof and looked up at the sky. Steve walked up behind her, his hands in his pocket. 

"I got you somethin'." Steve said as Natasha turned around. 

"Huh?" She looked up at him. 

"Turn around." He said and Natasha did so. She trusted Steve, really trusted him. He placed a silver necklace around her neck. The charm was a silver star with a black widow symbol in the middle and an arrow going through the both. 

"Oh Steve.." She smiled. "It's beautiful, but why?" 

'This is it Steve. Tell her.' He thought to himself. "I love you." He did it and Natasha smiled so wide that it made Steve smile more. 

She turned and looked at him, "I thought you'd never say that." He stepped closer and placed a hand on her cheek. He leaned in but didn't kiss her as if waiting for permission from her. "Steve, I love you too." She leaned up and kissed him. Steve could feel fireworks exploding in his stomach as he kissed her back. This was real and it felt so right. She smiled at him after pulling away and he smiled back. They didn't go back down to the party. They stayed on the roof, laughing and talking. Both of them eventually snuck out and walked around New York.

They were both happy, the happiest any of the teammates had seen them. They didn't let their relationship interfere with their missions either. For once, everything felt right in the world.


End file.
